As disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a straddle-type vehicle includes a swing arm to which a rear wheel is rotatably mounted, and which is pivotally mounted to a vehicle body frame, and a driving power transmission mechanism which transmits rotational power of an engine to the rear wheel.